Apaixonando
by Motoko Li
Summary: Apaixonar-se é fácil. Amar é muito mais difícil.
1. Apaixonando

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Fairy Tail não me pertencem.

**Aviso: **esta história contém spoilers até a saga de Edoras. A saga de Fairy Island foi desconsiderada.

* * *

><p><strong>Apaixonando<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Don't let yourself go<strong>_

_**'Cause everybody cries**_

_**And everybody hurts… sometimes."**_

(Não se deixe ir

Porque todo mundo chora

E todo mundo se machuca... às vezes)

_Everybody Hurts - The Corrs_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um: <strong>_Apaixonando_

Lucy suspirou.

Ela se sentia tão cansada e aborrecida. Frustrada também era uma palavra boa para descrever o seu estado de espírito. Afinal, tantas coisas haviam acontecido. Não fora capaz de assimilá-las ainda.

Edoras. A partida de Mistgun. A volta de Lisana. [...] Ah, sim, a volta de Lisana era o epicentro das suas perturbações momentâneas. Por quê? Bem, não sabia dizer como encarava aquele fato. A princípio, simplesmente ficou feliz pela situação geral, por aquele ressurgimento das cinzas. Depois, a realidade se fez notar, cutucando-a.

A normalidade de repente já não era mais normal. A rotina desapareceu. Ela foi a primeira a perceber. Nada mais era como antigamente e Natsu foi o segundo a perceber. E inconscientemente se afastou. Fosse para matar as saudades, fosse para fazer com que Lisana se sentisse readaptada e bem vinda. Acreditava que os motivos não eram relevantes. Mas sabia que, no fundo, eram, de fato.

Então, o tempo passou e Lisana e Natsu estavam namorando.

A distância a perturbou. Não porque o amava. É claro, amava Natsu, só que era um amar fraternal, um amar que não necessitava itálico. Não era _amar_, um amor romântico. Mas era amor, de algum jeito. Ele era a sua família, o seu pilar de sustentação, e por muitos dias se viu sem rumo. Desmamada.

Ainda eram amigos. Porém, a fagulha, a intimidade absoluta escoou, desapareceu. Restou a camaradagem. E seria o suficiente, se não estivesse mal acostumada.

Não negava: era mimada. Era mimada de carinho na Fairy Tail. E a falta notável, a falta substancial fez com que se sentisse mal. Mal por abstinência – de risos, de convivência, do sentimento de aconchego. Mal também pelo egoísmo. Sabia estar sendo egoísta. Devia dar tempo ao tempo, acostumar-se, esperar que tudo tomasse o seu lugar. Mas não era capaz de esperar _mais._

Rolou na cama, soltando um gemido de irritação.

O sono se fora há muito e não voltava. A consciência só a fazia remoer o que não queria remoer. Trazia à tona o rancor. Rancor infundado e mal-direcionado. A complexidade dos próprios sentimentos, aquele turbilhão cíclico, que ia e voltava, a cansava.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado, pondo os pés para fora da cama. Sim, oficialmente desistia.

Ia preparar um leite quente e se conformar. Quem sabe escrever um romance sobre isso.

Era boa em expressar com palavras o que não podia vocalizar. Era muito enfática quando se tratava de discorrer sobre causas perdidas, mas ser precisa e correta e eficaz no que dizia respeito aos seus sentimentos, bem, nisso era inexperiente. Não, era débil.

Estava já sentada sobre o parapeito da janela, com uma xícara presa entre os dedos, sentindo a brisa noturna tocar os seus cabelos quando percebeu. Foi uma mudança ínfima de energia, mas o suficiente para fazê-la notar, e, saindo do seu torpor e da sua tristeza individualista, voltou os olhos por sobre os ombros e o viu.

Loki. Leo.

Impecável. A juba ruiva desarrumada e brilhante, o terno bem cortado e os óculos de sol. Radiante de energia pura, cheio de disposição e vigor. A imagem da masculinidade, com o queixo duro e os lábios voltados numa linha reta e crispada.

Ele sempre trazia aquela expressão quando algo o perturbava.

- O quê, Leo? – perguntou ela, impaciente, a voz áspera de desuso, e se voltou outra vez para o rio lá fora. A lua refletia na água e a paisagem nostálgica combinava com o próprio desânimo. Naquele momento, a auto-piedade a fez se sentir bem. – Não chamei você.

- Bem o sei – ele rebateu, um pouco duro. – Mas não posso mais, Lucy – sacudiu a cabeça, caminhando na sua direção. – Diga-me o que está acontecendo.

- Por quê? – Lucy virou todo o corpo para ele daquela vez, dando as costas para o mundo lá fora.

Havia surpresa e uma curiosidade genuína, embora não intensa, em seus olhos.

- Você sabe como estamos ligados – quando dizia no plural, Loki estava se referindo a todos os Espíritos Estelares que possuíam Contrato com ela. A sua união era intensa e especial. – O seu turbilhão de sentimentos, _isso_ está nos deixando confusos, frustrados e aborrecidos.

Ela sorriu, sem prazer em fazê-lo. Porque a situação era muito irônica. Afinal, ela evocava neles a mesma coisa que Natsu e Lisana evocavam nela.

- Me desculpe – falou. – Aquarius deve estar furiosa.

- Furiosa – Loki deu um riso sarcástico, assanhando os cabelos revoltosos. – É uma descrição interessante. Mas não é válida. Aquarius está _fora_ _de_ _si_. Melodramática. Sentimental. _Chorona_.

O destaque em suas palavras fez com que Lucy risse francamente daquela vez.

Ver Aquarius chorar não era um desejo secreto e cruel que desejava concretizar, de verdade. Só estava na sua lista para saber se, bem, a malvada Aquarius podia fazê-lo. E ali estava a prova.

- Vamos lá, Lucy – Loki disse, a voz mole e agradável. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Diga-me o que está acontecendo, princesa.

A maneira gentil como ele a tratava fez com que o coração dela se aquecesse. E borbulhasse. E de repente as lágrimas vieram à tona, a confusão, a frustração e o aborrecimento, unidos à carência e à necessidade de saber que ainda havia alguém – ainda que no fundo soubesse que havia muitos, muitos _alguéns_.

Soltou a caneca sobre o parapeito e estendeu os braços para ele, o lábio inferior tremendo. A perfeita visão de uma ninfa infeliz, o brilho da lua fazendo reluzirem os seus cabelos dourados e os olhos cor de avelã. Mal sabia que o seu mero vislumbre era como um soco no estômago de qualquer telespectador menos preparado, uma beleza triste que fazia o coração doer e reagir de modo inconsciente.

Foi imediatamente atendida naquele pedido silencioso.

Encolheu-se contra o peito de Loki, aspirando ao aroma cítrico que exalava do corpo quente e agradável. Não se preocupou em parecer forte. Queria contato físico, queria se sentir aconchegada, querida. Embora recebesse muita afabilidade da guilda, era Natsu quem sempre suprira inconscientemente a sua necessidade de se sentir amada, seu melhor amigo, seu confidente.

Chorou por algum tempo.

Leo tinha se sentado na ponta da cama e ela se deixou acomodar sobre os seus joelhos. Quando o vendaval passou, continuou imóvel, acalmando a respiração, sentindo os dedos ásperos percorrerem a pele desnuda dos seus braços e costas.

- Diga que vai estar aqui – pediu, sem erguer a cabeça.

- Eu vou estar aqui – ele garantiu.

- Amanhã e depois de amanhã e depois, e depois – continuou, a voz áspera, exigindo confirmação.

- Até quando você me quiser.

- Agora – falou, torcendo os lábios. – Enquanto eu durmo, você vai ficar – soou rude sem perceber, impondo sem perceber, querendo-o simplesmente porque queria estender o braço e saber que haveria alguém.

- Se você quiser.

A fácil anuência e a sua tirania inconsciente fizeram com que o seu lábio tremesse e o bolo subisse novamente pela sua garganta.

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se sentira daquela maneira. Quando trancara o seu coração para mantê-lo longe das decepções provocadas pelo seu pai. E agora a sensação voltara, a raiva pelo abandono da mãe, a raiva pelo abandono de Natsu.

Seu corpo sacudiu com o soluço e ela apertou Loki contra si com mais força.

- Sou má para você – murmurou, exausta. Lacrimejando outra vez. Frustrada. – Você não deve se desdobrar para mim.

- Má para mim? – perguntou Loki, ignorando propositalmente a última declaração. Soltou um riso rouco, de quem ouviu uma piada secreta. – Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Ele empurrou delicadamente o seu ombro, obrigando-a a recuar, e ergueu a face feminina com a ponta do dedo indicador. Tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas quando a observou, tão vulnerável.

- Como alguém tão linda pode estar tão triste? – perguntou, deslizando o polegar por sobre uma lágrima, secando-a.

Lucy mordeu o lábio.

Não queria compartilhar o motivo da sua perturbação. Não era algo de que se orgulhasse. Fazia com que se sentisse constrangida e com que fingisse que estava tudo bem, sorrindo e conversando, porque não tinha coragem de _exigir_. E simplesmente não tinha coragem. E só.

Não tinha coragem de exigir atenção de Natsu, não tinha coragem de exigir o seu lugar no coração dele – como amiga, como irmã. Não tinha coragem de negar a aproximação de Lisana. Não tinha coragem de ser agressiva, embora quisesse. Não tinha coragem de ser verdadeira. De se abrir. De compartilhar como se sentia e tentar resolver isso.

Só sabia remoer. Sem verbalizar. Guardar para si.

- Diga-me você – rebateu, dura e corada, e escapou do contato com as suas mãos. Mas não fez questão de se mover, porém.

O silêncio perdurou. Ela não queria uma resposta. Estava suficientemente satisfeita com um pouco de paz interior. Encolheu-se contra o ombro dele outra vez e ele a acolheu, acariciando o seu couro cabeludo.

- Seja o meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante hoje – citou as antigas palavras dele, suspirando. Fechou os olhos. – Esteja aqui.

LEÃO&LEÃO

Quando Lucy acordou, muito tempo depois, ele estava ali.

Estava por sobre as cobertas, descabelado, sem os óculos ou gravata, a camisa um pouco desabotoada, o rosto contorcido de preocupação.

Não a tocava, mas estava próximo o suficiente para afirmar a sua presença, e, mesmo coberta pelo lençol, ela ainda podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo masculino e o cheiro cítrico que lhe tocava as narinas.

Relanceou os olhos pelo relógio, percebendo que ainda não eram 7h, e suspirou, espreguiçando-se.

Livrou-se da barreira que havia entre eles, empurrando-a para os pés, e se aproximou de Loki, passando os braços por sobre o seu tórax, de modo a ser capaz de ouvir as batidas ritmadas e fortes do seu coração.

- Lucy – ele chamou, sonolento, tocando-a com cuidado.

- Você está aqui – ela disse, excitada. Ronronou, esfregando o topo da cabeça contra o seu queixo como uma gatinha satisfeita.

- Eu disse que ficaria – Loki respondeu, aparentando algum aborrecimento. – Você não confia na minha palavra? – perguntou, erguendo o corpo sobre o peso dos cotovelos, de modo que ela teve que se mover também, para que pudesse acompanhá-lo.

Ela lhe sorriu, mas não respondeu.

- Fome? – perguntou.

- Muita – ele concordou por fim, percebendo que não obteria nenhuma réplica.

- Vou improvisar o café – disse Lucy, animada, enquanto saltava para fora da cama. Não se importou em prender os cabelos, embora estivessem completamente desalinhados. – Mas você sabe como sou péssima com tarefas domésticas – fez um biquinho de aborrecimento, provocando uma risada baixa em Leo.

- Qualquer coisa é o bastante – afirmou, jogando os pés para fora da cama. Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos, bocejando. – Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que senti este tipo de necessidade física. É bom voltar ao mundo humano.

Lucy sorriu.

- É bom te ter aqui, Loki – confessou, segurança e alegria em suas palavras. Ele ergueu a cabeça, satisfeito em vê-la reagir. – Vá tomar um banho ou algo assim enquanto eu cuido de tudo. Você sabe o lugar das coisas – apontou para o banheiro, logo descendo as escadas para a cozinha.

Ela chamou Plue para lhe fazer companhia enquanto preparava as panquecas. Estava de bom humor. Havia dormido bem. Não sonhado com nada. E a perspectiva de panquecas com mel parecia muito promissora.

Tinha alguns compromissos ao longo do dia. Gray a convidara para partir em uma missão simples – o que havia deixado Lluvia cheia de ciúmes. Além disso, o Festival da Colheita de Magnólia estava próximo. Era a sua época preferida no ano todo. Havia o Concurso de Miss Fairy Tail e o desfile. Ahh, o desfile!

Estava exatamente falando sobre isso quando Loki voltou, sem a gravata ou o blazer e com os cabelos vermelhos úmidos.

- O que você vai vestir este ano? – ele perguntou, após cumprimentar Plue com um tapinha amigável na cabeça. – Presumo que não teremos nada como Luxus outra vez? – sorriu, divertido ante a lembrança.

- Espero que não – Lucy suspirou, apontando com a espátula para a cadeira. – Senta – sugeriu, voltando-se outra vez para o fogão. – Mirajane está escolhendo os figurinos. Ela disse que a temática vai ser uma surpresa. Mas não dá pra ser muito inovador, considerando que nos utilizamos das nossas habilidades mágicas para ajudar na apresentação.

Fez um segundo de silêncio, praguejando baixo quando a frigideira chiou ao colocar mais massa. Plue arrulhou, parecendo se divertir.

- Traidor – Lucy resmungou, o que fez com que Leo risse. Ela voltou o rosto por cima do ombro, fitando-o com um sorriso. – Estou fazendo panquecas. Você gosta?

- É claro – ele concordou, levantando-se. Começou a se mover pela cozinha, abrindo as portas dos armários. – Já que foi você quem cozinhou, eu ponho a mesa – disse, vasculhando uma gaveta, de onde tirou os talheres. – A única coisa que eu detesto é aipo – e fez uma careta.

- Que pena. É o melhor tempero para camarão – ela fez um biquinho, batendo o indicador no queixo. – Hm, mas por que todos os felinos detestam aipo, hein? – questionou, para ninguém em especial.

- Por que tem um cheiro ruim? – ele sugeriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Será? – Lucy tirou uma panqueca da frigideira. – Nah, eu acho que é birra – garantiu, apontando a espátula na sua direção, irônica.

LEÃO&LEÃO

No segundo dia em que ele veio visitá-la, Lucy estava feliz por ter alguém com quem dividir a solidão da casa – habituada como estava ao convívio com os amigos.

No terceiro dia, mal podia esperar para compartilhar a sua gigante lista de novidades e fofocas – a nova reforma na guilda, a disputa de Troy e Jet e Gazille por Levy, o novo penteado inesperado de Fried e a aposta que Macao e Elfman haviam feito sobre hombridade e Evergreen.

No quarto dia, escapou um pouco mais cedo da festa de Mirajane, apenas para poder ficar com Leo desde o final da tarde.

No quinto dia, começou a se preocupar com as suas parcas habilidades culinárias e dispensou uma missão sugerida por Natsu e Lisana para ter tempo para treinar a preparação de pratos mais requintados na frente do fogão. É claro, não deu muito certo, mas ela podia fazer daquela uma história interessante.

No sexto dia, Erza perguntou se ela estava doente. E Lucy disse que não. Embora no fundo acreditasse que as borboletas no seu estômago só podiam caracterizar a proximidade de uma gripe.

No sétimo dia, estava totalmente conformada com a sua nova situação romântica e tudo no que podia pensar era em como manter contato físico com Loki.

Era exatamente aquilo que a levava para os braços dele no momento em que subira correndo as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto e o viu parado junto da janela entreaberta. Um tufão de felicidade, satisfação e excitação a invadiu àquela imagem. Porque Leo de Leão era a imagem da força.

Lucy agia apenas por instinto perto dele. Era como se a razão desaparecesse completamente, restando a ela apenas se deixar guiar pelas emoções mais físicas que tivera desde o seu nascimento. A efusão e a pele pinicando, o coração batendo forte. Os ofegos ansiosos. E a dúvida constante do que fazer com as mãos quando estava parada.

- Loki – ela sorriu, abraçando-o, e enganchou as pernas na sua cintura.

Ela aspirava tudo dele. Ela bebia do seu cheiro, do seu toque, do seu riso. Ela se alimentava dos afagos, das palavras agradáveis e dos flertes constantes.

Ela não parou para pensar em porquê ou como. Ou no presente. Ou no futuro. Ela só podia pensar em si mesma, na sua própria satisfação, na sua própria vontade incrível de tê-lo ao seu lado, fosse o que fosse, e não estava disposta a racionalizar. Mesmo se os seus sentimentos em polvorosa lhe permitissem.

- Oi, princesa – ele a segurou pela cintura, não parecendo perturbado com a proximidade física. – O que você fez hoje? – perguntou, caminhando até a ponta da cama, onde se sentou.

- Nada muito divertido – a loira respondeu, agarrando os óculos de sol que ele usava, girando-os entre os dedos antes de colocá-los em si mesma. – Era a última prova das fantasias. Lluvia começou a chorar porque não seria o par de Gray, então nós trocamos – respondeu, fazendo um beicinho.

Loki riu.

- Presumo que Lluvia tenha chorado literalmente um rio de lágrimas – zombou, mexendo numa mecha do cabelo dela, que caía, liso e solto, sobre a camisa xadrez.

- Nós a paramos antes que os estragos fossem irreparáveis – ela explicou, dando-lhe um sorriso de canto. - Eu não estava exatamente _ansiosa_ para fazer par com Gray, mas agora fiquei no mesmo carro alegórico que Gazille – mordeu o lábio. – E Gazille ultimamente anda muito, muito irritante – revirou os olhos.

- Levy – disse Leo, já ciente da situação.

- Yeah, yeah – respondeu Lucy, desinteressada, enquanto brincava com a gravata dele. – Macao está promovendo um bolão. Até agora, as apostas apontam que a iniciativa partirá de Levy – comentou, erguendo a cabeça. – O que você vai querer comer hoje?

- O que você quiser – ele falou, encolhendo os ombros.

Ela sorriu o sorriso levemente malicioso e seguro que sorria sempre que tinha uma boa piada na ponta da língua.

- Eu deveria me sentir culpada por monopolizar toda a sua atenção? - perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, uma expressão prepotente no rosto. – Acredito que as suas fãs não serão benevolentes comigo, quando souberem do seu favoritismo.

- Não se preocupe – respondeu Leo, a voz áspera embora sorrisse, e segurou o seu queixo. Tinha os olhos fixos na boca rosada à frente. – Nós podemos manter segredo.

Lucy riu, curvando a cabeça para trás, livrando-se do contato, e passou os braços por volta do pescoço dele.

- Nós não precisamos manter segredo – disse, empinando o nariz. – Afinal, você é todo meu.

- Você não era tão prepotente – comentou ele, franzindo o cenho. – É impressão minha ou estou criando um monstro que me devorará um dia? – indagou, trocista, fazendo-a rir.

- Você o criou, você o detém – ela rebateu, encolhendo os ombros.

Loki deslizou a mão pelo seu joelho, fazendo com que os pêlos do corpo feminino se arrepiassem de modo inconsciente. Isso sempre acontecia quando a tocava próximo de um lugar sensível. Ele sempre estava plenamente cônscio das reações que causava nela.

Lucy suspirou num reflexo, aproximando mais o tronco na direção dele, e enfiou as mãos por entre os cabelos vermelhos, segurando-os e forçando a sua cabeça a se curvar para cima, de modo que ambas as bocas estavam perigosamente próximas. O suficiente para que ele pudesse enxergar os cílios loiros, também.

- Bem? – ela perguntou, a voz baixa, os olhos brilhantes. – Aliciar é a sua primeira técnica para distrair e derrotar?

Leo sorriu torto.

- Eu adoro o que você sente – falou, semi-cerrando as pálpebras, como se para se concentrar. – Adoro a euforia, o prazer e a satisfação. O jeito como a fagulha se espalha por você. Às vezes é tão intenso que não posso distinguir se vem de mim ou de você.

- Suficientemente intenso para te dar vontade de provar? – ela murmurou, rouca, massageando o seu couro cabeludo.

- Eu tenho vontade de provar você desde a primeira vez em que a vi.

Lucy riu, afastando-se apenas um pouco, soltando-o. Tirou os óculos que usava, jogando-os sobre a cama.

A sua saia estava perigosamente erguida naquela posição e ela tinha as bochechas coradas de excitação. A descarga de adrenalina que fazia o seu estômago borbulhar era tão intensa que mal podia conter os próprios ímpetos selvagens.

Loki despertava o pior dela. Loki despertava toda a sede de poder, a malícia, a dureza, a sexualidade. Perto dele, Lucy era incapaz de fazer vigorar o pudor.

Dezoito anos era um período suficientemente longo de pureza e candura. Ela agora estava preparada para experimentar os primeiros níveis da insanidade, da rebeldia e da paixão. Ela era como uma chama, que se inflamava mediante a menor fagulha.

- De verdade? – perguntou, soltando a pequena presilha que usava e sacudindo os cabelos. Quando o olhou, os olhos cor de avelã estavam cheios de astúcia. – Defina a conotação de 'provar' que você tem em mente – pediu, brincando com os brincos que havia na orelha dele.

Loki teve que se esforçar para não ronronar com o deslizar dos dedos quentes pela sua cartilagem.

- Deitar você, despi-la e beijá-la.

As bochechas e o colo de Lucy se esbrasearam. Não apenas pelo constrangimento provocado pelo murmúrio carregado de tensão sexual, mas também pela sua própria euforia e ansiedade.

As mãos dele ainda estavam fechadas por sobre os seus joelhos e vez que outra deslizavam por sobre as coxas, os calos das palmas arranhando a sua pele macia, de modo que ela estava plenamente consciente do torpor e da borbulhação na boca do seu estômago, provocadas pela excitação.

Baixou a cabeça, roçando os lábios nos dele.

Foi um contato ínfimo, mas o suficiente para fazê-la gemer.

- Já que você é meu – sussurrou, cerrando os olhos, os cabelos dele ainda presos entre os seus dedos. – Talvez devamos começar a trabalhar para tornar isto recíproco.

O ar deixou as narinas de Loki com impetuosidade.

- É o que você quer? – perguntou, a voz áspera, tocando o seu queixo com os lábios e logo o acariciando com a língua, de modo que Lucy quase foi incapaz de formular um pensamento coerente.

O seu peito palpitava, a respiração fazendo o tórax subir e descer de modo frenético, e ela sentia todo o corpo ansioso pelo toque dele.

- Oh, Deus, sim – Lucy murmurou, curvando a cabeça para trás e facilitando o acesso ao seu pescoço.

Ela mal pôde terminar de suspirar antes que as mãos quentes e duras se fechassem sobre as suas nádegas, por baixo da saia, e a puxassem com força contra a pélvis masculina. O movimento a fez soluçar, mas a sua boca estava tomada pela dele antes que pudesse reagir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Há! Eu gosto de NatsuLucy, mas de repente me deu vontade de experimentar uma LokiLucy e aqui está. Já tenho os próximos capítulos prontos (vão ser 4, no total), então, sei lá, posto o segundo quando tiver umas 5, 6 reviews?

Foi difícil não deixar a Lucy OOC. Não tenho certeza se cumpri o objetivo. Talvez hora ou outra ela tenha fugido um pouco da personalidade. Mas eu me esforcei, juro.

Digam o que acharam e até o próximo ;D

**P.S.: **Sim, eu sei que APAIXONAR é um verbo pronominal, mas eu decidi fazer um pequeno jogo. Licença literária!


	2. Amando

**Capítulo Dois: **_Amando_

- Leo – ela gemeu, arqueando o corpo quase de modo inconsciente enquanto ele brincava com o seu mamilo, que intumesceu ao toque.

Loki ergueu a cabeça. Os cabelos vermelhos grudavam nas têmporas e ele suava. O mais surpreendente eram os seus olhos: havia neles um ar predatório, dominante e possessivo, que os fazia quase parecerem dourados sob o brilho da lua.

Lucy ainda se sentia exausta e tinha muitos membros doloridos.

Sua pele estava cheia de pontos avermelhados ou arroxeados, fruto dos beijos e mordidas de Loki, e tinha nela uma mescla de transpiração, o cheiro dele e os aromas comuns do sexo.

- O quê, princesa? – ele perguntou, cobrindo o corpo feminino com o seu, uma falsa inocência em suas palavras. – Você quer que eu a toque outra vez?

- Você é muito duro comigo – Lucy sussurrou contra os lábios dele, sem se opor quando a sua mão deslizou por debaixo do joelho dela, obrigando-a a dobrar a perna. – Como vou fazer para cobrir as marcas que você deixou?

- E quem disse que você deve cobri-las?

Ela riu quando o nariz dele passeou pelo seu pescoço, provocando cócegas.

- Supondo que eu não as esconda, como explicaria que foi o meu Espírito Estelar quem fez isso? – perguntou, de modo que Loki se afastou apenas um pouco. Lucy mordeu o lábio. – Já houve alguma vez um relacionamento como o nosso?

Aos poucos, a excitação e o prazer de ser tocada foram se amainado, até que restasse o silêncio e a expressão hesitante dele.

- Já houve, sim – foi tudo o que Loki respondeu, parecendo distante, e baixou a cabeça, apoiando-a sobre o peito dela, em meio ao vale dos seios, e Lucy se apressou em começar a acariciá-lo.

Mais do que qualquer coisa, um cafuné era capaz de demovê-lo das suas idéias mais duras.

- Você pode ficar comigo, Loki? – ela perguntou, tristeza em sua voz.

- É claro que sim – ele sorriu, apertando os olhos. – Eu sou seu e não há nada que a impeça de me ter da maneira que quiser.

Lucy franziu as sobrancelhas e o empurrou, sentando-se na cama. Embora tivesse os cabelos loiros bagunçados, os lábios túrgidos e o corpo nu, havia tanta seriedade em sua face que quase a fazia esquecer de que fizera amor pela primeira vez.

- Não gosto quando você fala assim – avisou, dura. Trincou o maxilar, sacudindo a cabeça. – Se eu quisesse um brinquedo, compraria numa loja.

Ele sorriu torto. Em todos aqueles anos, nunca encontrara nenhuma mulher que fosse como ela. Apenas fitá-la era um prazer. A sua aparência dura e o seu temperamento explosivo o tinham cativo.

Ademais disso, o seu posicionamento com relação os Espíritos Estelares o enchia de orgulho. No Outro Plano, não havia um Seirei que não a conhecesse ou desejasse pertencer a ela.

- Você é meu – Lucy o fitou, inflexível. Toda a paixão e emoção do seu rosto sumiram. Era como ela ficava quando estava com raiva demais para conseguir expressar. – Mas é o meu homem, não um objeto para ser explorado.

- Eu sei – ele disse, para acalmá-la. – Só estava falando do ponto de vista jurídico. Não há leis que nos proíbam de nos relacionarmos.

O corpo feminino relaxou.

- Oh – falou, e Loki sorriu. Ela desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer do quarto escuro. – Ainda existem muitas outras questões a serem discutidas, você sabe.

- Eu sei – ele concordou, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo que caíra por sobre o seio dela.

Lucy inspirou profundamente àquele contato.

- Mas vamos lidar com um problema por vez, conforme eles forem aparecendo – ele sugeriu, espalmando ambas as mãos sobre os mamilos intumescidos, aproximando o rosto para beijá-la.

LEÃO&LEÃO

- Oe, Lucy – Natsu sacudiu a mão tão logo ela adentrou o prédio da guilda. Ele estava sentado junto de Lisana e Gray e a chamava na sua direção.

Lucy sorriu ao vê-los.

Com o passar do tempo, e tirada a pressão sobre os seus ombros, ela se habituou à convivência com o casal. E gradualmente as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal, apenas com um integrante a mais.

Não era como o princípio, quando ela e Natsu eram confidentes, mas era o mais próximo que poderia obter dos velhos tempos e lhe bastava.

- Pessoal – cumprimentou, sentando-se na ponta do banco de madeira. – Onde está Erza? Nós havíamos combinado de ir às compras hoje – olhou ao redor.

- Missão de última hora – respondeu Gray, com uma careta.

- A sério, - começou Lisana, chamando a sua atenção. – como você pode _não _ter medo da Erza, Lucy-_chan_? – perguntou, dando uma risada nervosa. – Ainda agora eu não consigo imaginá-la fazendo coisas banais, como ir às compras.

Lucy riu.

Demorara muito tempo a se habituar à personalidade impetuosa da Titânia. Com o transcorrer dos meses, e passados todos os casos que enfrentaram juntas, porém, acostumara-se a vê-la como uma humana comum.

E simplesmente passar um tempo ao seu lado, conversar e beber um refresco e experimentar roupas numa loja e vê-la discutir com o vendedor, tornou-se uma rotina agradável. Uma nova rotina, para suprir a falta da primeira, de modo que não é como se Lucy agora não a temesse mais, mas aprendera a temê-la apenas uma parte do tempo.

- É uma questão de encarar os seus medos – explicou, erguendo o dedo indicador. – Eu também era incapaz de me manter firme perto dela. Mas encarei a situação e me habituei – estufou o peito, orgulhosa.

Houve um curto silêncio incrédulo entre eles, logo rompido por Gray.

- Se Erza faz coisas banais como você diz que faz, - ele se virou para olhá-la, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – isso quer dizer que ela também tem uma coleção de lingeries indecentes como a sua?

Lucy corou, dando-lhe um soco no braço.

- Estúpido – rugiu, a face em chamas. Natsu riu. – Se você pretende chamar a Erza para sair algum dia, por favor, nem pense em falar uma bobagem dessas – revirou os olhos.

Gray franziu o cenho, de repente muito enfadado.

- Quem disse que eu _quero _chamar a Erza para sair? – perguntou, desaforado. Virou-se para Lisana, que o encarou, surpresa. – Foi você? – Sibilou para Natsu, que ainda ria, parecendo se divertir mais a cada momento. – Ou foi _você_, idiota?

O xingamento levou embora o humor do momento e o ruivo fechou a cara diante da acusação. O menor movimento não-amistoso de Gray era capaz de tirá-lo do sério.

- O que você _disse_, bloco de gelo?

- Ora, por favor, garotos – interrompeu Lisana, sacudindo o braço, tentando amainar os ânimos. – Ninguém disse nada a ninguém. O fato é que nós, garotas, simplesmente sabemos. É um dom.

- Um dom – repetiu Gray, a boca torcida, como quem quer confirmar um fato improvável.

- Um dom – concordou Lucy, sorrindo.

- Se é assim – Natsu deu um tapa sobre a mesa, levantando-se. – Vocês podem começar me dizendo o nome da garota de quem Gazille gosta. Parece que todo mundo a conhece, menos eu.

- Você vai usar isso como motivo para perturbá-lo, então não merece saber – rebateu Lisana, ignorando os protestos que vieram a seguir. Virou-se para Lucy, que observava a discussão, o rosto apoiado nas mãos. – Hoje à noite é o aniversário da Kana. Nós estamos planejando uma festa surpresa. Você vem?

Lucy bateu o indicador no lábio, pensativa.

Ela havia combinado de se encontrar com Loki tão logo o sol se pusesse e estivera ansiosa para isso por dias.

Apesar de estarem juntos há cerca de dois meses, naquele período Lucy se embrenhara em todo o tipo de missões com Erza e Natsu, numa tentativa de resgatar o antigo espírito de equipe, o que restringira bastante o tempo que poderiam ficar juntos.

Estava morta de saudades.

- Eu não sei – ponderou, sacudindo a cabeça. Sabia que seria muito deselegante faltar àquela reunião. Ainda mais por se tratar do aniversário de Kana, uma das suas melhores amigas. – Eu já tinha planos – explicou, mordendo a bochecha.

- Oh – fez Natsu, com uma expressão de quem tem um segredo e não pretende revelá-lo.

- Yep – confirmou Gray, de modo que ambos pareciam dividir as mesmas confidências, o que fez Lisana piscar, surpresa. Ele coçou o queixo enquanto se voltava para Lucy, uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Quando você vai nos apresentar o seu namorado secreto?

Lucy corou.

- Não é... não é o meu namorado secreto – respondeu, a garganta seca. – E-eu nem sequer tenho um namorado – afirmou, desviando os olhos.

- Ah, por favor – fez Gray, impaciente, sacudindo a mão. – Você tem _suspirado_ enquanto dorme – disse, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente. – Dividir o quarto com você durante a última missão foi um desafio. E não são apenas os suspiros, não – balançou o dedo. – É também o balbucio. Você fala enquanto dorme, Lucy.

Ela o olhou, chocada.

- Você só pode estar brincando – rebateu.

- Bem que eu queria – ele disse, soltando uma risada rouca. – Nós tivemos um longo papo sobre Elfman e Evergreen da última vez. E só percebi que você estava dormindo quando me perguntou se podia ir ao casamento vestida de banana dançarina.

Natsu explodiu numa gargalhada, enquanto Lisana procurava contê-lo, escondendo um sorriso pequeno com uma das mãos.

- Talvez fosse um vestido interessante – Lucy respondeu, a voz fria, procurando fingir seriedade. Tinha a face em chamas. É claro que não foi bem sucedida. – Bem, - levantou-se. – preciso ir. Mas nós nos vemos hoje à noite, na festa de aniversário de Kana. E eu trarei um acompanhante. A propósito, vocês o conhecem. É o Loki.

LEÃO&LEÃO

- Você não come.

- Nop.

- Mas você dorme.

- Yep.

- Hm.

Lucy tinha as pernas para cima, apoiadas contra a parede, e estava deitada de costas na cama, na horizontal, os cabelos soltos. Usava uma saia pragueada na cor rosa e não parecia constrangida por expor as pernas mais do que deveria. Na realidade, ela se sentia bastante à vontade. Afinal, era bonita e não havia nada em seu corpo que Leo não houvesse visto.

Ademais do sentimento de familiaridade, gostava de um pequeno flerte.

Loki não resistia à sua falsa inocência. Ela às vezes chegava a gastar horas pensando em como podia ser provocante sem aparentar sê-lo. E ao fim e ao cabo aquele tal intento se provou ser simplesmente um talento natural. Era algo que captava no momento. Ou algo que _não captava_. E só se apercebia do seu sucesso quando os olhos dele não buscavam os seus, mas sim partes mais agradáveis de se observar.

Que ele era salafrário, Lucy sabia. Mulherengo, também. Distribuía sorrisos quando ela estava de costas. Seu humor era refinado e sua personalidade, possessiva.

Não gostava de concorrência. Desprezava homens que não conhecesse e às vezes mesmo ficava furioso porque achava que ela podia estar dando demasiada atenção a um atendente de loja ou desconhecido pelo simples prazer de irritá-lo. O que era um pouco verdade.

- O que você _faz_? – ela perguntou, roendo a unha. – Parece um pouco chato.

- Como na Terra, nós também temos as nossas próprias distrações – Loki encolheu os ombros, acomodado na poltrona. Plue estava ao lado dele, sentado sobre a guarda, e sacudiu a cabeça, o corpo todo tremelicando. – É muito relaxante e... – ele procurou a palavra certa. – não precisamos nos preocupar com perturbações humanas. Guerras, pobreza, alfabetização.

- Relaxante – Lucy repetiu, rindo, olhando-o. – Eu aposto que Plue deve adorar – ela apontou com o queixo na direção do Cão Menor. – Mas você? Loki, não subestime a minha inteligência. Se você gostasse de relaxar, seria de algum outro signo, tipo... hm, Libra – disse, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo, distraída. – Além disso, aprender a ler e a escrever não pode ser enquadrado numa lista de perturbações humanas. Meu Deus, você odiou a escola tanto assim?

- Faz muito tempo – ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Ser eterno é um pouco, bem, distorce a nossa noção de tempo.

Lucy se retesou com aquelas palavras.

Ela sabia que a linha de vida entre eles não era a mesma. Ainda assim, gostava de fingir que Loki não era mais que um humano comum, que nascera, crescera e vivera como ela, e que ambos teriam o mesmo fim, o mesmo tipo de morte. A verdade era muito amarga para ser sequer considerada.

Ele percebeu a mudança na sua expressão. Era o maior conhecedor dos seus sentimentos.

- Lucy – chamou, com a firmeza com que fazia sempre que sabia que precisava tomar as rédeas da situação.

Suspirando, a loira fechou os olhos por um momento, permitindo-se empurrar a realidade para um lugar bem distante dentro de si. Prometera a si mesma que deixaria o destino seguir o seu próprio rumo. Não queria procurar problemas onde ainda não existiam.

- Bem, - mordeu o lábio, decidida a mudar de assunto. – você não parece muito maduro para alguém tão velho.

Plue arrulhou, parecendo se divertir, e saltou para o chão, começando a correr em círculos. Lucy riu dos seus movimentos aleatórios. Plue era a criaturinha mais fofa do planeta. Nenhuma garota resistia em afagá-lo quando o via na rua.

Loki torceu o nariz. Não apenas pela declaração, mas pela reação do Cão Menor.

- Traidor – declarou, enfadado.

LEÃO&LEÃO

Lucy suspirou. As mãos de Loki escorregaram para as suas nádegas enquanto a puxava para cima, fazendo-a prender as pernas ao redor da sua cintura.

Ele avançou pela casa, pressionando-a contra a parede do corredor que levava para o segundo andar. Ela gritou mediante o impacto, mas logo teve os lábios tomados, engasgando os seus protestos, enquanto os dedos masculinos experientes deslizavam pela sua barriga, erguendo a blusa e tocando a pele quente, subindo até atingir os seios.

A carícia ínfima a fez tremer. Fazia mais de uma semana que não o via. Ser privada da paixão do seu toque e dos beijos fora um castigo muito pior do que muitos que já enfrentara.

- Loki, Deus – ela desviou a boca da sua, irritada quando não conseguiu desfazer o nó da sua gravata. – Por que você anda tão vestido? – reclamou, desorientada pelos beijos que desciam pela sua garganta, a língua a tocando na jugular, deslizando por sobre a pele suave, saboreando.

Ele riu baixo, e seu movimento provocou um tremor que lhe subiu a espinha.

- Não seja tão apressada, princesa – sussurrou, rouco, tratando ele mesmo de fazer o trabalho.

- Fique quieto, maldito seja – Lucy reclamou, irritada. Puxou a camisa social, de modo que os botões voaram para todos os lados. Ela quase ronronou quando pôde sentir os músculos delineados sob a sua palma. – Você vai precisar de uma camisa nova – disse, oferecendo os lábios para serem beijados, no que foi prontamente atendida.

A língua de Loki deslizou para junto da sua, acariciando-a, provocando-a, e o jogo de sedução a irritou. Mordeu-lhe o lábio com força, obrigando-o a ser mais rude.

Embora Leo geralmente tendesse à delicadeza sempre que faziam amor, Lucy gradualmente passara a apreciar as experiências duras e tórridas. Uma vez que era de natureza impaciente e indomável, ele não precisava de muita persuasão para tomá-la como ela queria, como ela gostava de ser tomada.

Descendo uma das mãos pelo abdome masculino, chegou até a fivela do seu cinto, abrindo-a a deslizando a mão para dentro da sua peça íntima. Loki grunhiu, o corpo todo tremendo ao primeiro toque, e lhe apertou os seios com tanta força que Lucy precisou prender o ar diante da dor.

Quando ele a penetrou, ela arqueou o próprio corpo contra o seu, querendo senti-lo mais próximo de si.

Os movimentos inicialmente ritmados e firmes foram aumentando de velocidade, conforme a proximidade do orgasmo aumentava.

- Loki, - ela beijou o seu queixo, o corpo todo tremendo, não apenas pelas reações físicas, mas pela sua descoberta mais recente. – eu amo você – e a declaração lhe trouxe lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Yeah, eu disse que postaria com seis reviews, por aí. Como o objetivo foi cumprido, eis o capítulo.

Para quem ainda não tinha percebido, o gênero não é apenas romance, mas drama também. E algumas lágrimas vão rolar, embora ninguém morra ou seja acometido por uma doença terminal. Mas o motivo é compreensível. Eu acho LucyLoki fofo, só que, né, ele é imortal. Existem muitas diferenças para se contornar.

Podia ter estendido a trama e colocado muita lingüiça aí no meio – afinal, quem não adora um romance água com açúcar? Como são apenas quatro capítulos, é tudo meio sucinto mesmo. O que precisa ser dito foi dito. O resto deverá ser subentendido. Percebam, porém, que eu datei todas as cenas, para nos dar uma noção da evolução e do tempo de relacionamento.

Nos vemos logo! E não se esqueçam de comentar. Um autor feliz é um autor produtivo, háhá.


	3. Desiludindo

**Capítulo Três: **_Desiludindo_

O conto de fadas se foi.

Já não havia mais felicidade, nem prazer, nem saudade.

Ela se encolheu sobre a cama, a luz da lua adentrando pela janela e tocando o seu rosto. Puxou o lençol para se cobrir, evitando pensar. Sabia, porém, que era inevitável. Desde o momento em que admitira amá-lo. E forçara o seu fechamento de portal.

Não podia lidar com aquela situação. Era demasiado dolorosa e imutável. Mas estava ciente de que encarar os fatos era o que devia fazer. Estava na hora. Não podia passar todo o resto da vida, ou da sua juventude, atada a uma realidade alternativa. Precisava voltar ao mundo real. Um mundo em que ela era uma humana e Loki, um Espírito Estelar.

A dor a atingiu como uma martelada na cabeça: desorientou-a por completo.

Fechou os olhos, disposta a pensar numa solução na manhã seguinte. Mas quando dormiu, tudo o que pôde concluir foi que a solução seria esquecê-lo.

LEÃO&LEÃO

- Loki, vamos encarar os fatos – Lucy se voltou para a panela. Embora não fosse uma boa cozinheira, cozinhar a ocupava. Precisava de distrações. Ultimamente, vinha agarrando toda missão, toda festa, todo encontro social que pudesse. Queria _não pensar_. – Eu e você, nós, nunca existirá de verdade. Não vamos investir numa relação sem futuro.

Ele estava furioso. Deus, ela não se recordava de tê-lo visto tão furioso alguma vez na vida – nem mesmo quando se deparara com algum inimigo superior.

Seu rosto estava vermelho. Tinha os lábios torcidos e as sobrancelhas juntas. Já havia jogado os óculos na parede. A gravata estava torta, havia círculos arroxeados debaixo dos seus olhos, e toda a imponência natural desaparecera.

- Encarar os fatos, Lucy? – grunhiu, quase sem poder articular adequadamente, tamanha a sua raiva. – Você lacrou a minha passagem para este mundo com tanta força que eu precisei esperar durante uma semana até enfraquecer o laço. Você me bloqueou. E me ignorou. E ainda chama _isso _de encarar os fatos? – repetiu, dando um soco sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Ela, que estava de costas, se sobressaltou com aquele movimento.

- Me diga o que você quer que eu faça – virou-se para vê-lo, franzindo as sobrancelhas e soltando a colher de pau sobre o balcão. – Você vai ficar feliz em me ver envelhecer cada dia mais, enquanto você continua igual? Você vai ficar feliz em não poder me dar bebês, me privar de um relacionamento humano normal, de me obrigar a ser vista como a sua mãe quando estiver próxima dos cinqüenta, dos sessenta? Você me tem. Eu amo você. Apenas me diga. Você supostamente deve saber o que é melhor para mim – disse, seca.

Ele silenciou. Toda a sua raiva desapareceu. O seu queixo, porém, ficou rígido. Ele ainda estava aborrecido.

- Não me ponha nessa posição, Lucy – pediu, a voz baixa e áspera. – Desde que eu a conheci, tudo o que tenho desejado é poder ser um humano. Mas eu não posso. Eu sou um Espírito Estelar. Eu sou imortal. E eu amo você, princesa. Deus, isso não é o suficiente? – deslizou a mão pelos cabelos despenteados, suspirando, exasperado.

O coração de Lucy deu um salto à declaração. Mas ela não podia deixar que aquilo mudasse alguma coisa. Porque não mudava.

As pessoas tinham a falsa ilusão de que o amor podia mover barreiras, mudar o mundo. Bem, no caso deles, o amor não era capaz de ajudá-los. Fizessem o que fizessem, ainda seriam os mesmos. Não eram barreiras sociais, hierárquicas ou monetárias que os separavam. Simplesmente eram como água e óleo: não se misturavam, nem mesmo se alguém tentasse com afinco.

Então ela o olhou, suavemente, delicadamente. Bebeu do seu rosto masculino e agradável de se olhar, da compleição física que parecia se moldar à sua à perfeição, das mãos grandes e quentes.

- Adeus, Loki – suspirou as palavras, dando-lhe as costas.

Ela não o viu partir, mas soube que ele havia ido.

LEÃO&LEÃO

Ela olhou para a chave de Leão que tinha nas mãos. Era a sua preferida. Não apenas pelo espírito que guardava, mas pelo desenho. Havia detalhes delicados sobre o ouro, e as lembranças de como a obtivera constantemente faziam o seu peito se aquecer.

Amava Loki. Gostaria de ser forte o bastante para encarar a dor do futuro que os esperava apenas por alguns anos ao lado dele. Mas não queria cavar a própria cova. Sabia que, se continuassem, estariam assinando o seu atestado de óbito, encarregando-se da própria autodestruição. Ela sabia que Loki podia amar e odiar com a mesma intensidade. Preferia que ele a odiasse por ser dura e inflexível, do que condenasse a própria existência a uma dor de amor.

Não era egocêntrica o bastante para acreditar que não seria esquecida após a sua morte. Sabia que seria.

Ele próprio dissera que "a imortalidade distorcia a sua noção de tempo". Uma hora, as suas lembranças seriam lavadas. Por outros magos, por outras mulheres. Só não havia sentido em ficar protelando o inevitável: precisariam se separar.

Era melhor que fosse antes, quando ela ainda tinha tempo de recomeçar.

Apertou a chave entre os dedos, sentindo o metal gradualmente se aquecer, e a beijou com suavidade antes de abrir a gaveta da sua mesa de cabeceira e guardá-la lá dentro.

A chave dourada parecia muito solitária na gaveta vazia. Mas ela juntou toda a força de vontade da qual dispunha e a fechou. Deixando ali não apenas o seu amor, mas também uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

- Eu amo você, bebê – sussurrou, sabendo que, de alguma maneira, Loki poderia escutá-la. – E eu vou me encarregar de que o seu próximo dono seja muito, muito melhor que eu.

LEÃO&LEÃO

Seu primeiro encontro foi com um jovem contador de uma firma próxima. Mas o rapaz a fazia lembrar do seu pai, e ela logo perdeu o interesse nele.

Seu segundo encontro foi com o garçom com quem sempre flertava quando ia a uma cafeteria perto da sua casa. Mas ele era demasiado atrevido para alguém que mal a conhecia e ela deixou o restaurante sem sequer se despedir, passados trinta minutos.

Seu terceiro encontro foi com Hibiki e tinha muito potencial para seguir adiante, não fosse Lucy incapaz de prestar atenção em uma só palavra que ele falava.

Por acaso do destino, ela não desfrutou de nenhum dos outros vários encontros que teve, muito embora estivesse se esforçando. Enquanto sorria e flertava, não podia tirar os pensamentos de Loki. E a simples idéia de não vê-lo mais começava a fazê-la ficar nauseada.

Um mês havia se passado. O Leão implacável fizera falta em batalhas difíceis, de modo que logo ela precisou aprender a arranjar outras maneiras para contornar a situação. Ainda que simplesmente agisse por instinto na maioria das vezes, a falta de um lutador habilidoso exigiu que procurasse vantagem através da inteligência. Conseqüentemente, analisar a situação era a primeira coisa que fazia. A necessidade de sangue-frio fez com que ficasse mais tempo com a guarda alta e, assim, se assustasse menos.

Apesar da melhora nas suas aptidões para luta, o seu espírito deteriorava.

Demorava longas horas para dormir, saudosa do toque, do cheiro, do beijo de Loki. A necessidade era tão intensa que lhe provocava pesadelos. Em seus sonhos, estava sempre correndo sozinha, perseguindo um homem que fugia do seu toque, do seu cheiro, do seu beijo. Nunca o alcançava.

Uma vez que a proximidade com Natsu diminuiu, aumentou a sua proximidade com Gray e Erza. Acompanhava-os em todas as missões. Inclusive vez ou outra lhes lançava uma pequena frase aparentemente inocente, cheia de significados ocultos, que deixava Gray vermelho e Erza confusa. Ultimamente, vê-los interagir entre si vinha sendo um dos seus únicos passatempos. Estava quase sem forças para resistir às suas próprias imposições.

Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, suspirou, largando a bolsa sobre a mesa e invocando Plue. Estava cansada da solidão.

- Por que isso aconteceu, Plue? – perguntou, chateada, abraçando o Espírito Estelar. Apertou-o contra si, recebendo um arrulho feliz, e sorriu. – O que você acha de nós comermos alguns doces? – sugeriu, erguendo a sobrancelha. Recebeu acenos positivos quase imediatamente.

Ligou a TV, passando de modo aleatório pelos canais. Assistiu à programação noturna até que Plue pegou no sono, no seu colo, chocolate derretido ainda sujando a sua boca.

Depositou o Espírito Estelar sobre a sua cama, mordendo os lábios.

Estava inquieta. Era tarde, mas sabia que não poderia dormir. Ademais disso, tinha muitas coisas em mente.

Caminhou pela casa, à procura do que fazer, por algum tempo. Lavou a louça, varreu o chão, trocou os lençóis, escreveu algumas cartas à sua mãe. Já não tinha mais inspiração para continuar o livro de romance, muito embora Levy constantemente a pressionasse para lê-lo.

Abriu a janela, sentindo a brisa noturna tocar os seus cabelos, e roeu a unha, observando a lua. O vento e o silêncio a acalmaram, eventualmente.

Precisava se posicionar, concluiu. Já não podia mais resistir à tentação de invocar Loki. Sabia que mantê-lo preso na gaveta apenas testava o seu auto-controle. Precisava decidir se daria a chave dourada a alguém da sua confiança, alguém que usufruísse dela, ou se permitiria arriscar e entregava o seu coração para a catástrofe.

Precisava, então, de uma opinião.

Correu para o roupeiro, trocando o pijama por uma saia jeans e uma regata branca e mal teve tempo de agarrar as chaves enquanto tomava direção da rua, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tomou rumo para a casa de Natsu. Fazia já algum tempo que não conversavam. É claro, as cordialidades continuavam e ela admitia que ainda nutria por ele um carinho incomensurável, mas conforme o tempo passava parecia que a conexão se deteriorava. Pelo menos da sua parte.

Naquele momento, porém, sentia que só uma pessoa poderia levá-la para o rumo certo. E esta pessoa era Natsu.

Bateu na porta de madeira com força tão logo chegou. Demorou um tempo que pareceu interminável para ser atendida – embora estivesse certa de que não haviam se passado mais que um ou dois minutos. Para a sua surpresa, foi Lisana quem a recepcionou. Lisana vestindo uma camisola de flanela e meias ¾.

- Eu... eu, bem, olá – Lucy não soube como iniciar o diálogo. De repente, a situação era muito constrangedora. Não sabia que o relacionamento entre eles havia chegado àquele nível. E, bem, se tivesse alguma idéia, jamais teria ido procurar por Natsu. – Natsu... Natsu está? – perguntou, deslizando a língua pelos lábios, desconfortável.

Lisana sacudiu a cabeça, as bochechas um pouco avermelhadas, e puxou a barra da roupa para baixo, numa tentativa de torná-la mais decente.

- É claro, Lucy – disse, dando-lhe um sorriso hesitante. Cedeu passagem. – Entre. Eu estava preparando um chocolate-quente.

Não fazia frio o suficiente para um chocolate-quente, mas de repente a bebida lhe pareceu acolhedora demais para ser negada, e Lucy agradeceu enquanto adentrava o casebre de Natsu, estranhamente organizado. Fazia-se notar de modo claro a interferência de Lisana na disposição atual do local: os móveis brilhavam.

Natsu e Happy estavam entretidos num quebra-cabeças e ergueram imediatamente a cabeça ao vê-la.

- Oe, Lucy! – Natsu sorriu, sacudiu o braço. – Vem aqui, senta com a gente. Nós estávamos tendo uma noite de jogos – explicou, sem qualquer malícia em suas palavras. A declaração fez com que ela relaxasse.

Aproximou-se, sentando-se em frente à mesa baixa da sala, de frente para eles.

- Natsu, podemos conversar? – perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas. A perspectiva de se divertir ao lado deles parecia muito promissora, ainda mais após tanto tempo, mas Lucy sentia que precisava tomar a decisão correta agora, ou nunca o faria.

Se ele se surpreendeu com o pedido incomum, não o demonstrou. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a atenção para o quebra-cabeças logo à frente, e pediu para que Happy os deixasse a sós.

Houve um longo segundo de silêncio enquanto ela tentava juntar coragem para tomar a dianteira. Surpreendentemente, não foi ela quem o fez. Mas Natsu. Ele ergueu o rosto e havia uma seriedade muito incomum em seus olhos.

- Por que você se afastou, Lucy? – questionou, soando preocupado e frustrado pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Não esperava que ele houvesse notado o seu afastamento, tão ocupado estava em tentar retomar o tempo perdido com Lisana. Além disso, sempre agia com normalidade ao seu lado, mesmo que, na maioria das vezes, declinasse gentilmente os convites para acompanhá-los em missões.

Acabou por chegar à conclusão de que não havia necessidade de tentar restituir o velho espírito de equipe. Afinal, eles não eram mais uma equipe. Ou melhor: Natsu agora tinha a sua própria equipe, que não incluía ela, Erza ou Gray.

- Eu não sei – Lucy encolheu os ombros, a voz baixa. – Quando Lisana voltou, eu sabia que as coisas entre nós mudariam, Natsu. Somos amigos, mas você me contou mais de uma vez a história do seu relacionamento com Lisana. Não podia competir com algo desta magnitude. Então eu só... deixei tudo seguir o seu próprio rumo.

- Você sabe a importância que tem para mim – Natsu coçou o queixo, encaixando uma peça no quebra-cabeças. – Deveria ter me dado uma chance para explicar. Para fazer funcionar.

- Fazer funcionar o quê? – perguntou Lucy, a voz embargada.

Apertou os olhos, uma vontade indescritível de chorar começando a invadi-la. Não estava pronta para discutir a relação. Não com tantos problemas com relação a Loki, com relação ao seu próprio coração. Já bastava de ferimentos.

- Você e eu. Você e Lisana – ele disse. – Eu não precisava ter escolhido uma. Há espaço no meu coração para as duas. São sentimentos diferentes, Lucy, e não competem entre si. Foi você quem escolheu por mim. Isso me irritou, se você quer saber. Mas Lisana me convenceu a deixar você encontrar a razão por si mesma. Às vezes temos que fazer as nossas próprias escolhas.

Lucy sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu pensei... – esticou o lábio inferior. – Eu não quis me tornar um empecilho.

Natsu riu. A sua risada era agradável, cheia de alegria, completamente espontânea.

- Lucy, você nunca seria um empecilho – sorriu.

Ela o olhou por um segundo, enfim se deixando convencer pelas palavras agradáveis, e sorriu de volta. Não apenas sorriu, mas começou a rir. A situação era tão patética, de modo geral. Em um instante, ambos gargalhavam na sala, muito à vontade. E foi a deixa para que Lisana e Happy voltassem. Estava tudo bem entre eles agora.

Lisana trouxe a bandeja com os chocolates-quentes e se abaixou perto deles, já não aparentando perturbação.

- Por que não brindamos para comemorar a reconciliação de Natsu e Lucy? – sugeriu, entregando uma xícara para cada um, e Happy concordou freneticamente, batendo palmas.

Eles brindaram, conversaram e continuaram a tentar montar o quebra-cabeças durante mais uma ou duas horas. Já estava bastante tarde, passava da meia noite. Logo, Happy deu mostras de cansaço e cochilou sobre a almofada do sofá.

Lucy compreendeu aquilo como um sinal. Distraíra-se com o clima de bonança, mas sabia que o tempo corria. O momento da sua decisão se aproximava. Já não podia evitá-lo. Tampouco _queria _evitá-lo. Precisava fazê-lo: aceitar Loki em sua vida, junto de todas as premissas que aquilo traria; ou esquecê-lo para sempre, enterrá-lo no seu coração, separá-lo de modo a nunca mais se sentir tentada a voltar atrás na sua decisão.

A excitação a percorreu. Fitou Natsu com insistência. Lisana percebeu e voltou à cozinha para cuidar da louça, a fim de lhes dar alguma privacidade. Lucy agradeceu mentalmente pela sua sensibilidade. Ela provava ser suficientemente altruísta para não se deixar levar pelo ciúme.

- Natsu – Lucy chamou a sua atenção enfim. Ele já bocejava. – Preciso de um conselho.

Natsu enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos. Havia um bigode de chocolate sobre o seu lábio superior, o que tornava cômica a sua expressão séria.

- Diz – ordenou, olhando-a.

- Eu estou apaixonada. Você sabe que eu estou apaixonada – ele anuiu, distraído. Ela hesitou. – Mas... não é uma situação, bem, não é uma situação comum. Não é por alguém como você e eu. E nosso relacionamento resultaria em algo... algo que se converteria em dor mais tarde. Se isso acontecesse com você... Você tomaria o caminho mais fácil ou o mais difícil?

Lucy sabia o que Natsu responderia. Ele sempre tomaria o caminho mais difícil, porque a facilidade raramente resultava em felicidade a longo prazo. Mesmo assim, não era dele que ambos estavam falando. Era _dela_. E Lucy não dispunha da mesma coragem, da mesma capacidade de ultrapassar barreiras intransponíveis que Natsu. Embora fosse capaz de vencer o medo com esforço, muitas vezes ele era o culpado por impedi-la de agir.

Mas ela queria que alguém lhe dissesse para acreditar. Ela queria que alguém a forçasse a agir. Que alguém a impulsionasse. Não podia tomar uma decisão daquela magnitude baseada apenas na sua própria força de vontade. Precisava de um pontapé.

- Você saiu com um monte de rapazes, hein – Natsu comentou. – Vários primeiros encontros. Eu não sou nenhum especialista em romance, Lucy, mas isso deve significar alguma coisa.

Ela o fitou.

- O quê? – perguntou, expectante.

- Ah, bem, você pode se forçar a esquecê-lo com esforço, mas sempre ficar recordando o passado. Ou você pode nunca esquecê-lo. Não acha que quem está na chuva é para se molhar?

- E todas as conseqüências? – fez uma pausa, deslizando a língua pelos lábios. – E a dor, e... eu vou ficar velha, Natsu. Loki nunca vai ficar velho – não se importou em citar Loki. Nunca oficializara a relação, mas todos meio que haviam inferido o fato. – Além disso, eu quero bebês. Eu quero um homem que durma e acorde comigo. Eu, ah, Deus, eu queria alguém que fosse da mesma _espécie _que eu – passou a mão pelo rosto, cansada. - Um humano seria o bastante.

- Sabe, você pode ir, casar e ter tudo o que você quer. Você não falou em amor. Tudo isso, você pode conseguir. Agora, Loki te dá amor? – ela anuiu, hesitante. – A gente pode amar várias pessoas na vida, Lucy. Mas esse amor assim, de fazer o coração bater rápido, as pernas tremerem, ah, não, a gente não encontra toda hora. E nem sempre é eterno.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Dizem que o amor desse tipo nunca morre, mas ele morre sim. Eu acredito que ele morre. E não dá pra ficar se privando de viver algo bom porque você tem medo do amanhã. Se eu tivesse medo do amanhã, não tomava metade das decisões que tomei. Só vai e... não sei, vai e vive. E se continuar, continuou. E se acabar, acabou. Por que complicar o que é simples?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Putz, eu sei, demorei. É porque foram umas semanas pesadas na faculdade e eu nem tive tempo de usar a net para fins de diversão. De todos os modos, aí segue o capítulo.

Como eu havia dito, os planos eram quatro capítulos, mas resolvi fazer cinco, pra poder acrescentar mais algumas coisas. Então ainda temos dois encontros, além desse. E, digo antes que alguém me critique (sim, as críticas óbvias são constantes), essa é uma fanfic de DRAMA, portanto, sim, haverá drama.

Um abraço e nos vemos daqui unas 6 reviews, algo assim? Até, Moto.


	4. Consertando

**Capítulo Quatro: **_Consertando_

* * *

><p><em>"A idade não tem importância, a menos que você seja um queijo." <em>**_(Billie Burke)_**

* * *

><p>Lucy correu para casa, o coração batendo forte. Deixou os sapatos para trás enquanto subia as escadas que levavam para o segundo andar. Parou em frente à mesa de cabeceira em que se encontrava a chave de Leão. Estendeu a mão para agarrar o puxador da gaveta.<p>

Fez uma pausa. Deteve-se. Recolheu os dedos, olhando ao redor, procurando se acalmar. Plue ainda dormia sobre o colchão, imóvel.

Seu corpo todo vibrava de excitação. O sentimento começava a perturbá-la. Sentia que o entusiasmo estava nublando os seus pensamentos. A reflexão logo trouxe à tona o receio. Vacilou na sua decisão. Tinha ainda as palavras de Natsu em sua cabeça, impulsionando-a. Tinha também a voz da sua própria consciência, repreendendo-a. A batalha mental repentinamente se tornou tão intensa que ela sibilou, sentindo uma pontada aguda na cabeça.

Esfregou a têmpora, seguindo para a poltrona. Sentou-se. Respirou fundo.

Meditou: fora em busca de conselhos para não precisar lidar sozinha com a situação. Portanto, era justo que deixasse as suas restrições para trás. Por outro lado, não podia tomar uma decisão equivocada, levada pela empolgação ou pelo furor ou onda de auto-confiança que se permitiu sentir após aquela saída inesperada.

Precisava... precisava... ah, Deus. Não sabia do que precisava, concluiu, jogando-se contra o encosto do móvel, exausta.

Colocou a situação sob uma balança. Analisou os prós e os contras óbvios. Não se importava tanto com os bebês, com um homem que acordasse ao seu lado. Queria amor, sim. Amor do tipo que fazia os seus joelhos tremerem, os seus pêlos se arrepiarem e que fizesse desaparecer todo pensamento coerente. Queria um amor como o que tinha com Loki: ardente, porém constante. Mas arriscaria todo o seu futuro para isto?, perguntou-se.

Fechou os olhos. Inspirou. Usou a sua imaginação. Por um momento, foi como se tivesse Leo ali, à sua frente, em toda a glória guerreira. Os cabelos vermelhos, o terno, o sorriso torto. Todo o seu corpo vibrou, ganhou vida de repente. A imagem foi o bastante para fazê-la decidir.

Levantou-se, correndo na direção da mesa de cabeceira. Agarrou a chave. Declamou a invocação.

Esperou. Nada aconteceu.

Em princípio, ficou chocada. Logo concluiu que Leo tinha poder suficiente para conter o chamado. E que, conseqüentemente, não queria vê-la.

Jogou-se na poltrona outra vez. O cabelo caiu contra os seus olhos com aquele movimento. Bufou, estirando o lábio inferior. A chave começava a esquentar na sua mão, fazendo-a soltá-la. O ruído provocado pela sua queda sobre o carpete foi quase ininteligível.

Podia compreender, pensou, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Podia compreender o fato de ter sido rejeitada. Havia demonstrado uma quantidade de sangue-frio digna de um ditador no seu último encontro. Jogara baixo, porque sabia que Loki não desistiria enquanto não pensasse que ela não queria fazê-lo. Os seus motivos foram egoístas, mas em parte também foram nobres. Apesar disso, estava pagando o preço das suas escolhas, como tudo na vida.

Deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Chorou silenciosamente por algum tempo. Logo se sentia melhor.

- Desculpe, me desculpe, Loki – sussurrou, a voz embargada e rouca, e não se importou em secar as bochechas úmidas.

Cerrou as pálpebras, de repente exausta demais.

LEÃO&LEÃO

No dia seguinte, começou a procurar por um mago estelar que estivesse disposto a tomar conta do amor da sua vida.

LEÃO&LEÃO

Sentou-se em frente ao espelho. Observou a própria imagem. Havia olheiras sob os seus olhos, mas nada que não pudesse ser disfarçado com um pouco de maquiagem. O motivo era óbvio. Embora Natsu não houvesse lhe perguntado, ele logo percebeu o rumo dos acontecimentos pela sua expressão. Poucos minutos depois, estava sendo paparicada e pajeada como uma rainha.

O sentimento de pena que suscitava em seus companheiros a enfureceu. Fazia com que se sentisse patética.

Sacudiu a cabeça, empurrando aqueles pensamentos para longe, e usou a toalha para enxugar os cabelos úmidos.

Para aquela noite, Jet e Droy prepararam uma festa surpresa. Era aniversário de Levy. Erza comentou algo sobre Lily e Macao estarem estimulando Gazille a se declarar. E, ainda que a perspectiva de uma festa não parecesse animadora, não queria perder nada daquela noite importante.

Invocou Áries. Plue era uma ótima companhia, mas não podia manter um diálogo funcional, e necessitava de uma conversa, não um monólogo.

- Lucy – Áries cumprimentou e sorriu, cheia de satisfação ao ser chamada. Por ser um espírito mais fraco, Lucy raramente pedia a sua ajuda em batalhas. E, uma vez que não gostava de abusar da sua boa vontade, tampouco a convocava para ajudá-la em tarefas mais básicas. Não queria repetir os mesmos erros de Karen Lilica.

- Áries, me ajuda a pentear o cabelo? – pediu Lucy, estendendo-lhe a escova, a qual foi imediatamente tomada. Virou-se de frente para o espelho da penteadeira, observando o Espírito Estelar pelo reflexo. – Você sabe que eu normalmente não a chamaria, mas preciso conversar.

- É claro, mestra – concordou Áries, a voz melodiosa. Parecia distraída com a tarefa que lhe fora dada. – Eu gosto de lhe fazer companhia.

Lucy conteve o riso. Áries era uma fofa. Tão simpática e educada. Não era à toa que Gray sempre corasse na presença dela. O rostinho claro e os olhos dóceis eram capazes de fazer cativo qualquer homem. Usá-la como uma arma parecia quase um pecado.

- Vou a uma festa hoje à noite – comentou, distraída, começando a cuidar da maquiagem. Agarrou o delineador. – É aniversário de Levy e haverá uma festa surpresa.

- Ah – Áries fez um som de prazer, saltando no lugar. – Eu adoro festas de aniversário! – comentou. – O bolo e os balões coloridos! É tão divertido – franziu as sobrancelhas. – Gostaria que comemorássemos o nosso aniversário também. Mas acredito que acabaria por se tornar aborrecido, após algum tempo.

Lucy não lhe respondeu. A referência à idade das estrelas acabou por minar um pouco mais o seu humor e ela se focou em espalhar o delineador pelo olho.

Perceptiva como era, Áries logo notou a gafe. Mordeu o lábio, preocupada com o silêncio da sua dona, e ainda a penteou por mais um ou dois minutos, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, até que chegasse por si própria à conclusão de que devia tentar conversar sobre a situação.

- Ehh, Lucy-san – chamou, hesitante. A escova permaneceu imóvel um instante. Não sabia como abordar o assunto. – Sobre Leo... – murmurou.

- Está tudo bem – Lucy não a olhou, mas deu um sorriso triste. – Após tudo o que eu disse – encolheu os ombros, a voz de repente impassível. As emoções sumiram dos seus olhos. – Depois de todas aquelas mentiras e idiotices que eu disse, não me surpreende que ele não queira atender ao meu chamado. Eu estou triste, mas não estou surpresa.

A reação de Lucy preocupou Áries. Estava acostumada aos arroubos de raiva, de amor, às sensações intensas. Os sentimentos que fluíam para ela através do laço eram sempre coloridos, cheios de fagulhas. Agora, com ainda mais força do que alguns meses atrás, a escuridão voltara a deslizar da maga para os Espíritos Estelares.

- Leo apenas está sendo Leo, princesa – ela se apressou em dizer, tentando atenuar a sua tristeza. – Orgulhoso e rebelde. Como sempre.

Lucy riu, sem vontade.

Fitou-a pelo reflexo. Áries tinha uma expressão de inquietação intensa.

- Você é muito doce em tentar me consolar – disse, a voz gentil. – Aprecio o gesto. Mas eu tomei as minhas próprias providências – admitiu, estendendo a mão para agarrar um batom, o qual verificou a cor. Começou a procurar por um que a agradasse, distraída.

- Que... que providências? – Áries passou a língua pelos lábios, nervosa.

Lucy hesitou. Ainda não havia contado a ninguém sobre os seus planos. Em sua própria defesa, alegava que não podia obrigar Leo a continuar a seu serviço, se ele não queria fazê-lo. Negar-se a atender ao seu chamado só podia significar que não queria mais vê-la. Compreendia a sua decisão. E também compreendia que não poderia mantê-lo preso ao Outro Plano, uma vez que gostava tanto da Terra. Por isso tomara as decisões que tomara.

Não queria prender a ela alguém que não gostaria de estar ali.

- Eu vou quebrar o nosso contrato, é claro – Lucy encolheu os ombros, suspirando. A idéia ainda a machucava. – Encontrei um mago estelar da LamiaScale, amigo de Leon e Sherry. Ele possui Libra e Peixes. Prometi-lhe Leo. Sinto ter que separá-los outra vez, Áries, mas não acho que seja justo privar Leo da diversão do mundo terreno. Desculpe-me.

LEÃO&LEÃO

Lucy riu alto.

Em uma tentativa de animar o seu humor, Kana convidara Hibiki para a festa de Levy. A decisão a enfurecera, a princípio. Logo, ela concluiu que gostava o suficiente da presença de Hibiki para relaxar. E baixou a guarda. Deixando-se levar, divertiu-se.

Caminhavam agora pela rua vazia, iluminada pelos postes. Em poucos minutos pararam em frente à residência de Lucy, sobre a soleira da porta. O capacho pinicou os seus dedos. Ela tinha os pés doloridos de dançar e se livrara das sandálias há algumas horas. Como o perfeito cavalheiro que era, Hibiki se prontificou a segurá-las e a primeira coisa que fez ao chegarem foi estendê-las de volta.

- Obrigada – Lucy agradeceu, ainda risonha. – Eu o convidaria para entrar, mas é bastante tarde e a minha vizinha é uma fofoqueira.

Apontou discretamente para a casa ao lado, cuja luz estava acesa, e ambos visualizaram sem dificuldade a silhueta de uma matrona gorda que os espiava por entre a fresta da cortina. A imagem fez com que Hibiki sorrisse, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu vou ficar em Magnólia esta noite – ele disse. – Talvez nós pudéssemos sair amanhã?

Em outro momento, ela teria facilmente percebido a ansiedade em sua voz. Hibiki era bonito o suficiente para não precisar correr atrás de uma garota que o agradasse. Para o seu azar, porém, Lucy se mostrara muito difícil de persuadir. E as suas recusas só faziam aumentar o desejo que ele sentia.

Ela deslizou a língua pelo lábio, pensativa, e logo concordou.

- É claro – disse, baixando o rosto para procurar a chave dentro da pequena bolsa que levava. – Eu vou sair em missão com Erza e Gray às 18h, mas até lá sou toda sua – ergueu a cabeça, piscando os olhos na sua direção, um sorriso mole e agradável.

Hibiki a observou por um longo instante.

Lucy sentiu o seu coração acelerar. Suas palmas começavam a suar. A adrenalina correu por entre as suas veias, tornando-a plenamente consciente do que aconteceria a seguir. Observando mais atentamente o rosto masculino que tinha à frente, de repente se percebeu muito ansiosa por um beijo.

Ergueu o queixo, facilitando a proximidade, e respirou profundamente. Cerrou as pálpebras.

Quando a boca de Hibiki encostou-se à sua, por um instante foi como se ocorresse uma explosão em seu peito, fruto do desejo pelo novo, fruto da vontade de experimentar. Nos segundos contíguos, porém, a efusão desapareceu, porque o beijo de Hibiki vagarosamente extinguiu as borboletas do seu estômago.

LEÃO&LEÃO

Lucy fechou a porta atrás de si, o corpo tenso.

Sentia-se tremer. Já não tinha estabilidade psicológica. Rapidamente chegou à conclusão de que estava estragada. Fora permanentemente avariada para o amor. E por mais que se obrigasse a afastar os pensamentos, a se concentrar no momento presente, as emoções desapareciam no instante em que provava. Provava um novo aroma masculino, um novo toque de mãos, um novo beijo.

Largou as sandálias sobre o chão, caminhando descalça até a cozinha. Precisava de uma bebida forte, como uísque ou vodca. Na falta delas, porém, optaria por um copo de leite quente. Era o segredo infalível da sua babá, durante a infância, para fazê-la dormir depois de um dia ruim. Embora aquele não houvesse sido ruim, os minutos anteriores haviam sido suficientemente desagradáveis para fazê-la sentir falta de um colo amoroso.

Foi quando sentiu a explosão de energia às suas costas. O que sempre acontecia quando um Espírito Estelar cruzava o portal por conta própria.

- Você não fez – a voz de Loki soou então, cheia de fúria e rancor. Ela se voltou para olhá-lo, surpresa. O corpo dele tremia. Os punhos estavam cerrados. Os olhos dourados pareciam faiscar sob a luz fluorescente da cozinha. – Eu posso admitir que você flerte e finja sair com aqueles bastardos, mas você _não__vai _se apaixonar por um deles, Lucy.

Ela ficou imóvel, observando-o. Estava chocada.

Ademais disso, desesperadamente saudosa. Até mesmo suscitar a sua repulsa parecia satisfazê-la. Não se importava com as bochechas coradas de ira ou com o desprezo veemente e apaixonado com que pronunciava as suas palavras. Queria-o. Necessitava dele. E não sabia como por tantos sentimentos reprimidos em simples palavras.

- Os sentimentos que vinham de você, aquela... aquela... _ansiedade _– ele cuspiu, cheio de asco. – Ela quase me fez vomitar!

Lucy desviou os olhos, obrigando-se a agir.

- Você não quis me ver – disse, baixo. Seguiu até o armário, agarrando uma xícara. – Presumi que esse fosse o sinal.

- Você não quis me ver por longas semanas. Por que eu deveria simplesmente vir correndo ao primeiro chamado? – Loki ainda continuava com mágoa e raiva, de modo que pronunciava mais pausadamente do que normalmente faria.

A pergunta retórica a enfureceu. Lucy sabia que não havia agido corretamente. Dali alguns anos, talvez tomasse decisões diferentes. Mas ainda era jovem, não havia amadurecido completamente. Exigir a nulidade de equívocos era absurda. Existia um longo caminho até a perfeição, um que talvez nunca terminasse. E uma vida demasiado curta para percorrê-lo. Era humana, tinha o direito de agir como uma.

Tinha tantos medos e preocupações. Temores egoístas, como pobreza e feiúra e mesmo um corte de cabelo ruim, e milhares de preocupações distintas, desde ao pagamento das contas de supermercado até com relação à saúde e felicidade dos membros da sua guilda. Era temperamental, mudava constantemente de idéia. Se achava que estava certa, logo concluía que estava errada. Se de repente tinha uma certeza imutável, logo mudava de idéia.

Tudo aquilo, os erros, os medos, o humor, era normal, natural. Fazia parte do processo de crescer.

Depositou a xícara vazia sobre o balcão próximo à geladeira e se virou para olhá-lo.

- Você é lindo, Loki – disse, exasperada. – Você é lindo, forte. Ficará eternamente jovem. Nunca precisará se preocupar com o aluguel de uma casa ou com um seguro de vida. Daqui a sessenta anos, você continuará o mesmo: lindo, forte, jovem. Não sabe o que é conviver com a idéia de que morrerá. Não sabe o que é fazer parte do universo: nascer, se desenvolver, morrer. É como se estivesse num mundo à parte, o seu mundo, o Outro Plano.

As lágrimas começaram a subir aos seus olhos conforme a frustração aumentava. Ela não queria lhe dar o prazer de vê-la chorar, mas acreditava que a última conversa que tiveram havia sido rápida demais para que expusesse suas aflições. Quem sabe ouvindo, ele entendesse.

- Eu vou envelhecer, Loki – bateu no peito, o lábio tremendo. – Meus cabelos vão ficar brancos, minha pele vai enrugar. Talvez eu tenha catarata. Talvez eu tenha artrite, reumatismo, osteoporose. Um dia, eu não vou mais poder andar sozinha, não vou mais poder tomar banho sozinha. Eu sei que você me ama, eu acredito nos seus sentimentos. Mas você me ama agora, enquanto eu sou jovem, enquanto eu sou bela. Quando eu tiver sessenta, você já não me verá com os olhos de um amante, mas com os olhos de um simples... um simples companheiro.

Um pouco da fúria dele amainou diante da sua declaração. A tempestade que havia em seus olhos se recolheu.

- Como você acha que eu me sinto, sabendo que irei perdê-la, enquanto continuarei aqui para sempre? – perguntou, a voz macia.

Lucy sorriu, infeliz.

- Ah, Loki, a vida de um humano é irrisória para você. A dor será longa, sim, mas ínfima se comparada à vastidão da eternidade – disse, escorando-se contra o balcão. Limpou as bochechas úmidas. – Chamá-lo foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. Foi mesmo mais difícil do que romper com você. Porque significava aceitar que um dia eu perderia o seu amor. Para o tempo.

Ele adiantou-se a abraçou. Ela amoleceu contra o seu peito. A proximidade fez o seu corpo responder de modo imediato.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de amá-la, Lucy – Loki murmurou ao pé do seu ouvido.

Lucy rodeou o seu tronco com os braços, sorrindo tristemente.

- Eu vou acreditar que não – sussurrou, de modo que ele não pudesse ouvi-la. – Eu vou acreditar que não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Demorei. Ando meio ocupada. O fim do semestre está aí e eu tenho uns 4 trabalhos finais pra fazer (DEUS, ODEIO TRABALHOS FINAIS). Enfim, eis o capítulo. Os mocinhos fizeram as pazes. Claro, ainda houve algum drama. Afinal, uma fanfic de drama _precisa_ de drama.

Basicamente, é isso. Pretendo fazer mais um capítulo, tipo um epílogo. Feliz, é claro. Romântico, também.

A idéia de Apaixonando era retratar esse dilema temporal que existe entre os dois. Já li vários fanfics LokiLucy, inclusive em espanhol, mas nunca nenhum autor abordou de maneira consistente esse empecilho, que, querendo ou não, é um dos tópicos mais importantes do relacionamento humanoxespírito. Então foi algo mais... experimental. Até porque eu ando sem tempo para fanfics demasiado elaboradas ou grandes.

Fica aquele abraço e até o último capítulo! Comentem ;)


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- Então você realmente não estava apaixonada pelo Gray.

Lucy ergueu a cabeça do seu copo de cerveja, surpresa pela repentina e súbita tentativa de diálogo proposta por Juvia. Desde que a ex-Phantom adentrara na guilda, não tentada aproximar-se nenhuma vez. Ao contrário, sempre mantivera uma distância segura e desconfiada.

Lucy quase quis rir da sua expressão, porque ela tinha um bico nos lábios e um olhar de quem forçosamente precisava admitir algo que não lhe apetecia.

- Não, eu não estava.

Juvia sentou-se ao seu lado e Mirajane, que acompanhava o diálogo à distância, aproximou-se com um sorriso amigável e uma xícara de chá fumegante, a qual depositou em frente à moça, já reconhecida pelas suas preferências incomuns.

- Seu chá, Juvia-chan – falou, suavemente, ao que Juvia agradeceu com um curto aceno de cabeça, agarrando a alça da xícara. – Estão fazendo planos para mais tarde? – perguntou, depositando os cotovelos sobre o balcão e pondo um semblante sapeca, numa óbvia tentativa de estimular a interação amigável entre elas.

Lucy fez um ruído de diversão com a garganta, mas disfarçou-o com um pigarro.

- Na realidade, - Juvia falou alto para sobrepor sua voz em meio ao zunzunzum natural da Fairy Tail. – Juvia gostaria de convidar Lucy-san para acompanhá-la numa tarde de compras.

As duas outras mulheres se entreolharam por um curto instante após aquela declaração, surpresas demais para que pudessem expressar seus sentimentos em palavras.

Juvia nunca tinha procurado por companhia feminina sem que antes tivesse sido estimulada a fazê-lo. Erza gostava de impingir exigências sociais às moradoras da Fairy Hills, de modo que elas estavam constantemente reunindo-se para confabular (fofocar, em miúdos), mas Juvia, por si só, jamais tentara de fato aproximar-se de alguém além de Gray.

- Eu... – Lucy se interrompeu, ainda surpreendida, e piscou para deixar o estupor para trás. – Claro, seria maravilhoso, Juvia.

* * *

><p>Eles podiam ouvir o cricrilar dos grilos, o ruído das rãs e o som do vento movimentando as plantas da beira do lago, logo ao lado. A brisa tocava seus rostos numa carícia suave, para seu alívio, dando um clima agradável à noite. O dia que a antecedera fora quente e seco.<p>

- Hm.

Lucy mordeu o lábio e apertou os olhos, pensativa, enquanto observava a vastidão do céu sobre a sua cabeça.

Não havia nuvens, de modo que as estrelas pareciam brilhar mais do que nunca em meio à escuridão levemente azulada. Deitados próximos do topo de uma montanha baixa, tinham a impressão de estarem ainda mais próximos da abóbada celeste.

- Está bem, você me pegou – disse, vencida, suspirando. Cruzou as pernas no ar. – Não faço idéia. Talvez Sirius Menor?

Loki riu, sacudindo a cabeça. Havia grama no seu cabelo vermelho. Ele usava apenas a camisa social, tendo deixado a gravata e o blazer para trás, e acreditava ter perdido os óculos em alguma parte da trilha enquanto corria atrás de Lucy na hora da subida.

- Não. Você é terrivelmente ruim nisso, o que é um pouco vergonhoso para uma maga estelar, não acha?

Ela virou o rosto na sua direção, lançando um duro olhar por sob os cílios loiros.

- Está bem, espertinho, você descobriu o meu ponto fraco. Suponho que deva renegar os meus poderes até ser capaz de reconhecer uma constelação com eficácia – murmurou, fingindo ceticismo.

Apoiando o peso do corpo sobre os cotovelos e erguendo o tronco, ele inclinou-se na sua direção, de modo que pudesse deslizar os dedos pela bochecha feminina, levando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da sua orelha. Tinha admirável doçura em seus movimentos para alguém reconhecido por ter uma personalidade tão explosiva.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sempre vou soprar a resposta no seu ouvido.

Lucy riu, deixando que seu queixo fosse capturado por ele e que ele puxasse seu rosto a fim de beijá-la. Suspirou contra seus lábios quando o fez.

* * *

><p>Ela sentia os dedos grosseiros deslizando por sobre a sua espinha, fazendo cócegas e movimentos circulares, numa carícia contínua. Embora desperta, continuou imóvel, deixando-se afagar. A luz do sol começava a adentrar pela janela entreaberta, tocando-lhe a pele e aquecendo-a, e Lucy não tinha pressa.<p>

- Você está acordada – ele falou, a boca perto do seu ouvido, depositando ali um curto beijo.

Movendo-se para poder encará-lo, ela lhe deu um sorriso curto.

- Você anda bastante perceptivo ultimamente – comentou, erguendo a mão para dedilhar seu queixo com o indicador, sentindo a aspereza da pele. Embora houvessem se passado quatro anos para ela, tudo em Loki permanecia exatamente igual.

Loki correspondeu ao seu sorriso como fazia todas as vezes, mesmo quando estava triste, mesmo quando sabia que não devia fazê-lo, mas havia uma sombra em seus olhos. Uma sombra que não costumava estar lá. Que não estava lá no dia anterior, até o momento da cerimônia de casamento de Levy e Gazille.

Ele agarrou seu pulso, segurando-o com gentileza, e desceu o aperto até a ponta dos dedos, levando-os para perto dos lábios, soprando-os devagar.

- Diga-me que você ainda não está pronta para me deixar ir.

Observando-o, Lucy ficou em silêncio por um longo instante. Porque sabia que a resposta certa não era a resposta que a faria feliz. Igualmente sabia que estavam sendo perseguidos pelo tempo, e aquela era uma batalha que nunca ganhariam.

Enfim sorriu outra vez, suavemente. Ela ainda era jovem e ainda não tinha porque se preocupar.

- Eu não estou pronta para deixá-lo ir – murmurou, a voz entrecortada, os olhos brilhantes, e suas palavras fizeram com que Loki risse, aliviado, e a abraçasse, os corpos nus deles se tocando e espalhando faíscas por todos os lados. – Ao contrário. Estou pensando em ter um bebê.

Ele afastou-se levemente, confuso, toda a ansiedade pelo sexo peremptório desaparecendo gradualmente.

- Um bebê? Um bebê como... adotar um bebê?

Lucy sentou-se, ajeitando os cabelos sobre os ombros desnudos e cobrindo os seios com o lençol. Com o passar dos anos, descobrira que era impossível ter uma conversa séria com Loki se não estivesse com roupas. Ele tinha uma aptidão natural para distrair-se.

Olhou-o por cima do ombro, serenidade em seu rosto.

- Sim, adotar um bebê – a simples perspectiva de formar efetivamente uma família vinha revirando seu estômago há dias. E era um borbulhar agradável. Sentia que estava pronta para deixar o seu legado, para ensinar os seus truques para alguém, para firmar laços, para ter alguém a quem amar e que estivesse com ela e que a chamasse de mãe. – Você precisa aprontar-se para isso.

Loki hesitou. Ele não era bom em lidar com fragilidade, tampouco com pessoas frágeis. E a idéia o assustava como o inferno.

- Você teve milhares de anos para adaptar-se à idéia de descendentes, Loki – ela assinalou, aparentando impaciência. – Eu quero três filhos, mas nós podemos começar com um de cada vez.

* * *

><p>Lucy olhou pela janela. Seus netos brincavam no jardim, correndo atrás de Plue.<p>

Se, há cerca de setenta anos, alguém houvesse lhe dito que seu futuro seria daquela maneira, nunca teria acreditado. Nunca teria acreditado que iria abrir mão do seu direito de conceber, que iria abrir mão do seu sonho de envelhecer com sua alma gêmea, que iria abrir mão de um casamento formal, das bodas, dos chás de casa nova. Sempre ansiara por aquele aspecto da vida.

Sempre ansiara por uma família que fosse sua. Talvez porque nunca houvesse tido uma família de verdade. Uma família funcional.

É claro, tinha seus amigos, os membros da Fairy Tail, que eram como irmãos. Mesmo assim, não era o mesmo que ter alguém para recebê-la de braços abertos ao chegar em casa, ter alguém com quem dividir os infortúnios diários antes de dormir, ter alguém para ajudá-la a preparar o almoço especial de domingo.

A seu jeito, Loki lhe proporcionara tudo que pudera proporcionar. Mas, a certo ponto da vida, as coisas começaram a ficar muito distantes. Eles começaram a se distanciar. Lucy estava cansada da rotina diária, de acordar cedo, preparar as crianças para a escola, arrumar rapidamente a casa, pegar uma missão simples ocasionalmente, que não a afastasse durante muito tempo, pegar as crianças na escola, banhá-las, brincar com elas, ajudá-las com seu dever de casa, prepará-las para dormir. Dormir.

Foi a progressão natural da vida. Lucy amava seus filhos. Daria qualquer coisa por eles.

Ela cresceu e amadureceu e um dia descobriu que já não era mais tão jovem. Não tinha a mesma disposição de Loki. Já não achava graça nas mesmas piadas, já não se sentia à vontade para usar as saias curtas, os decotes pronunciados, as maria-chiquinhas nos cabelos. E Leo começou a entender que o tempo estava finalmente passando.

Ainda amavam-se, é claro. Um amor inesquecível. Intenso, inabalável. Mas a vida acabou por diminuir os arroubos de paixão, as noites de amor, as madrugadas insones, as declarações românticas sob as estrelas.

Permaneceu outro tipo de amor. Um amor doce, gentil, compreensivo. Nem melhor, nem pior. Um amor diferente. Igualmente satisfatório, porém diferente.

Aos quarenta, Lucy começou a perceber que sair ao lado de Loki passara a se tornar uma tarefa que exigia uma paciência sem fim, pois as mulheres, que antes a respeitavam por ser linda, agora pensavam nela como alguém velha demais para alguém como ele. Aos cinquenta, ela começou a conformar-se com o fato de que quem não os conhecia costumava achar que eram mãe e filho. Aos sessenta, resolveu desapegar-se daquelas preocupações. Eles eram o que eles eram. Loki ainda estava ali. Ponto final.

Não se arrependia das suas escolhas. Sem elas, nunca teria Hikari, nunca teria Masazaki. Nunca teria os netos que vieram deles. Sem elas, nunca terias a preciosas lembranças que fizera junto do seu leão.

- O que você está pensando? - Loki indagou ao pé do seu ouvido, o corpo curvado sobre a cadeira de balanço dela.

- No tempo - admitiu Lucy, suavemente. Depois de tantos anos, aquela palavra deixou de ser um tabu entre eles, para tornar-se simplesmente uma palavra comum. - Acho que está na hora. Maressa vai completar dez anos no próximo verão. Ela me disse que quer ser uma maga celestial. Eu vou lhe dar as minhas chaves.

- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou, estendendo o braço e pegando na mão frágil e enrugada dela. Fez uma carícia circular com o polegar. - Áries, Virgem e Caprico não vão ficar felizes com a perspectiva de deixá-la.

- Você vai permanecer, é claro - ela garantiu, com um pequeno sorriso. - Mas devemos deixar os outros terem um pouco de diversão. Eu estou muito velha, Loki, e já não possuo o mesmo nível de magia que possuía antes. Não posso convocá-los a todo momento. Seria injusto mantê-los, quando tantos outros magos ambicionam por tê-los.

- Isso não significa nada. Os Espíritos amam você.

- E eu amo os Espíritos. Isso não quer dizer que preciso ter todos eles debaixo das minhas asas - respondeu Lucy, de modo brando.

Loki hesitou, considerando o assunto.

- Você vai se sentir sozinha sem eles.

- Com uma família tão grande, não existe a menor possibilidade de que eu me sinta sozinha – Lucy riu, apertando sua mão, e fitou-o com um sorriso suave. - Além disso, eu tenho você. Você é, sempre foi tudo que eu preciso.

Ele sorriu, curvando o corpo para depositar um beijo suave sobre os lábios dela.

- Eu amo você. Sempre irei amar você. E nem o tempo vai mudar isso.

* * *

><p>FIM<p> 


End file.
